


The Blacksmith and the Lightbringer

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2018 Smut Appreciation Day, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Based on a Tumblr Post, Consensual, I Blame Tumblr, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Samifer - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When God brought the archangels into existence he didn’t really pay attention that one of them was a bit different. Lucifer was God’s second son, his Lightbringer, his most beloved son and to God, it didn’t matter that Lucifer wasn’t like his brothers.The fact that Lucifer was different than his brothers made him lonely to the point that he just bore the pain of his loneliness. Until one day...when Lucifer spotted wings he had never seen before...Strong and powerful and he decided to follow them.





	The Blacksmith and the Lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Weekend guys!
> 
> For the last four weeks the event "2018 Smut Appreciation Day" was promoted again and again...and I had to write something for it. I planned something completely different but when I started to outline it...well, it ended in a six chapter story when I wanted a one-shot *sigh* 
> 
> A new idea had to be created and it turned into this fic. I already wrote a Samifer Angel!AU story but this is different. It's my third ABO Verse story but my first with a Samifer pairing. I always liked to read this Verse but slowly I learn to write it too. It's not easy and I hope I managed to hit all the points.
> 
> Enjoy!

When God brought the archangels into existence he didn’t really pay attention that one of them was a bit different. Lucifer was God’s second son, his Lightbringer, his most beloved son and to God, it didn’t matter that Lucifer wasn’t like his brothers. Lucifer was, just like his brothers Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael a power in his own right and nobody would ever dare challenge him, but sometimes, now and then, Lucifer would separate from his archangelic brothers and their younger brethren to be on his own.   
  
While his archangelic brothers had been created as alphas, Lucifer had been designed as an omega. The first Omega ever brought into existence by God Himself.   
  
At first, Lucifer hadn’t understood why he was different from his brothers but when God brought the other angels into existence and Lucifer noticed that others like him were among them he understood. One of the archangels had to be like the younger ones.   
  
When the need in his grace burned the brightest, Lucifer would retreat from his brothers and the fledglings. His grace would turn so cold that the other angels feared him too much to come close to him, and Lucifer would rather spend his time of need alone than frightening the young ones.   
  
Even when the fledglings grew older he pulled back between the stars that burned the coldest and brightest until the need was gone again.   
  
Lucifer watched the younger angels grew older and stronger. He watched them mate with each other for pleasure, for fun, to make the need bearable at times when their grace started to burn, and sometimes those two angels would stay together forever. Sometimes, when Lucifer was alone, and his grace burned so cold with a need that it turned suns to ice, he wished he would have someone of his own that wouldn’t fear him and his power. Someone who would share his time of need with him, but he saw their fear and so Lucifer never dared to ask,  _to court_ , any other angel.   
  
Oh, his brothers offered. Michael had offered to help Lucifer, but it had felt like Michael was offering his help as his duty as the older brother. Shaking with need and worlds freezing to death around him, Lucifer had smiled at his brother and asked him to leave.   
  
Gabriel had offered too, and a part of Lucifer had screamed at him to accept his brothers courting but still… Lucifer’s grace had revolted against Gabriel’s touch and had thrown the youngest archangel across the universe. Afterward, when Lucifer could think clearly again, he had apologized to his brother, but Gabriel had only laughed and pointed at a few bald spots in his wings where Lucifer’s grace had struck him. “I’m not the one you need Lucifer. I want to help you, my beloved brother, but you need someone who burns hot enough to withstand your power, and while I hate to see you suffer so often I can’t help you. One day, you will find someone whose grace burns hot enough that even your own will melt.” Lucifer had smiled at his brother words hoping they would be true one day.  
  
Eons passed, the universe changed and yet Lucifer remained alone. He was used it, and he would bear the need in solitude to protect the others. Little did he know that his father had already created the one angel whose grace burned hot enough to melt his ice.  
  
…  
  
Lucifer was flying through the clouds surrounding Heaven together with Gabriel. They had visited the world down below along with its new and strange creatures. They were so tiny, and breakable compared to angels, but Lucifer was intrigued by them.   
  
Gabriel was flying a looping around Lucifer who laughed at his brothers’ trick. His brothers’ feathers caught the sunlight and the pure golden feathers reflected the beams of light until even the clouds looked golden.   
  
Lucifer followed his brother through the clouds and felt the soft material glide over his wings. While Gabriel’s feathers were of pure metallic gold Lucifer’s were blinding white, almost colourless, and even the white clouds looked grey around his the plumage. Together they broke through a thick fog the wind had piled up into a mountain. It was the second when they cut through the clouds that Lucifer spotted wings flying over the white clouds he had never seen before.   
  
Strong and tall wings coloured in dark grey and banded in burgundy. Lucifer was sure that the burgundy wouldn’t be visible when the angel pulled his wings against his back.   
  
Stopping his ascent to the Gates of Heaven, Lucifer hovered between the clouds and watched the angel fly close to the clouds in breathtaking speed. The other angel was fast despite the lack of wind, and every beat of his mighty wings pushed him farther and farther into the sky. Lucifer followed the other angel with his eyes until he left this planet and vanished in the darkness between the stars.  
  
“Lucifer?” Gabriel’s voice ripped Lucifer out of his head, and he turned around to look at his brother. “What are you staring at? You okay?” Lucifer pointed at the location where the angel with wings of grey and burgundy vanished between the stars. “Have you seen the angel? The one with wings of grey and burgundy?” Gabriel frowned at Lucifer with a head tilt. “Grey and burgundy, you say? That can only be Sam. He’s the only angel I can think of who wears those colours .”   
  
Lucifer nodded absently at his brother and spread his wings, but Gabriel pushed himself into his way before he could leave. “What are you doing Lucifer?” Pushing Gabriel out of his way with his wings, Lucifer pointed at the direction where the other angel had vanished. “I want to follow and talk to him.” But Gabriel had other ideas. “Sam is Heaven’s Blacksmith. He forged your armor and your sword. I’m sure you have already talked to him, brother.”  
  
Growling low in his chest, Lucifer snapped his wings together before he spread them again. The wind caused by his wings kicked Gabriel backward and farther away from Lucifer. “No, I haven’t. There was never the need for me to meet with Heaven’s Blacksmith. My blade was sharp, and armor fit perfectly when I got them. I never talked to him, and now I want to do exactly that.” 

Gabriel held his hands up in a gesture of peace. “That’s surprising, considering that my armor wouldn’t fit me at all. The Blacksmith has his forge far away from Heaven because he’s using one of the first stars Father created as a fire for his smithy. I can show you the way if you want.” Lucifer thought about Gabriel’s words for a moment. Sometimes his archangelic brothers could be very protective over him, and Lucifer hated it but if Gabriel could show him the way it could save him time and he could meet Sam in person faster.   
  
“Lead the way, brother.”

….  
  
Gabriel took Lucifer on an exciting flight. They passed dying stars and asteroid belts moving between planets. They followed the course of a comet whose tail left a trail of sparkling energy and dust which caught the light of the nearby sun. They passed one solar system after the other and the void between them. The universe sang to the two archangels on their way to Heaven’s Blacksmith, yet they never spotted his large wings of grey and burgundy, and Lucifer started to wonder if Gabriel was leading him on the wrong way until he spotted something that didn’t look like any other planet.   
  
Lucifer spotted a star in the distance that was surrounded by rings formed of… metal? As they came closer, the archangel was sure that these rings were indeed created out of metal, and they were in a state of constant movement around the star, though they never touched each other. Only the outermost ring, the seventh counted from the star, didn’t move at all. It was the biggest two, Lucifer noticed.   
  
Following Gabriel to a large balcony on the outside of the seventh ring, Lucifer pulled his wings tight against his back. His wings felt too bright in this place that was made of dark stone and metal. Fires burned in many smithies around them, but their flames dimmed or died down when Lucifer passed them.   
  
Angels looked up from their work when the two archangels passed by, but no one stopped them. Two archangels at the heart of Heaven’s Blacksmith could only have own goal at heart; the Blacksmith himself.   
  
They found the angel they were looking for on a different balcony that offered a clear view on the star with the other six rings rotating around it.  
  
Lucifer stopped walking so that he could take in the picture in front of him. The Blacksmith wore nothing but thick leather pants and combat boots. His strong wings fit right into this place, unlike Lucifer’s who were held loosely against his back. He held a forging hammer in his right hand and the sword he was working on in his left. The Blacksmith held the blade up to his eye level to check his work, and Lucifer felt his grace slip out of his control.   
  
This angel wasn’t just handsome; he was beautiful. He was strong, powerful and his grace burned hot enough that even Lucifer could feel the heat rising around them. More fires died down around them, and with a frown on his handsome face the Blacksmith looked up from his work.   
  
The Blacksmith spotted the two archangels standing in his domain, and put down his tools immediately to greet them. He bowed in both their directions before he spoke. “Archangels, welcome to the Idafeld. How can I be of service?” Lucifer pulled himself to his full height in front of this angel, but he noticed that the Blacksmith was a bit taller than him… and he was an alpha. Lucifer could feel it down to his very grace.   
  
While Lucifer was occupied with staring at the Blacksmith, Gabriel began to speak. “Sam, it’s good to meet you again. Lucifer spotted you leaving the Earth, and since he never met you in person, he wanted to have a chance to speak to you. The lucky angel never needed to come multiple times to your work so far away from civilization to get his armor done as I did.” Gabriel extended his arm and offered Sam his arm in the way warriors greet each other. Sam took Gabriel up on his greeting and gripped the archangel around the forearm. Sam’s arm was much thicker than Gabriel’s, and his hand closed almost all the way around the archangel’s forearm, Lucifer noticed. Lucifer grace pushed against his hold when Gabriel touched Sam.   
  
When it was Lucifer’s turn to be greeted by Sam his grace was like cat resting in the sun. It changed the second he touched Sam’s skin. Lucifer felt his grace roar up like a storm, and a deep cold rolled off Lucifer like a wave only to kill even more fires in the smithies around them. Even the light of the star in the middle of the seven rings started to waver. Sam was holding Lucifer’s gaze through all of this and Lucifer was sure that the other angel would run any moment, but Sam merely frowned, raised his other hand and snapped the moment he let go of Lucifer’s. 

Together with his snap, the fires roared back to life, and the star exploded in a burst of light, and everything looked like nothing happened seconds ago. Even Sam said nothing about his flames almost succumbing to Lucifer’s grace. “Archangel Lucifer, it’s true, we’ve never met. The stars seemed to know what kind of armor and blade you need. Until today your blade and armor are my finest works; I must admit. What brings you here?”   
  
Lucifer was at a loss what he should say to this alpha that just ignored the brutal force of Lucifer’s grace like other could shake off a simple leaf. Good thing that Gabriel could always find something to talk about because Lucifer was only able to stare at the giant alpha in front of him.  
  
…  
  
When it was time for them to leave again, Lucifer had exchanged only a few words with Sam, but that was okay for the archangel. He had listened to every word Sam had said to Gabriel, and whenever Lucifer’s grace killed one of the smithies fires, Sam snapped it back to life without looking at it. Just once, Lucifer thought that Sam had looked right at Lucifer while doing so just like he  _knew_  that it was Lucifer’s fault that the fires were dying again and again. 

Every time Sam snapped one of the fires back to life, Lucifer felt a surge of heat around him like never before.   
  
Leaving this place full of heat, with the seven rings dancing around a star was one of the hardest things Lucifer had ever done, but he vowed to himself that he would return.  
  
…  
  
Lucifer returned faster than even he had anticipated. He watched Sam from afar, always hiding between the never-stopping rings rotating around the star or cloaking himself in his grace that would make him appear like any other star shining in the dark between worlds.   
  
Sam worked together with the other angels at Idafeld to build and create, and sometimes other angels, beautiful and young omegas, would come to Sam. They would talk to him, but Sam only smiled politely at them and shook his head. Some of them flew right away while others stayed to pursue Sam of their intentions, yet he never wavered in his decision.   
  
These omegas made Lucifer angry, and sometimes his anger got the better of him. Once, the light of the star in the middle of the dancing rings started to waver and flicker when one omega came too close to Sam reeking of Need. Lucifer got so angry that Sam had to fly up to the star to keep it from dying which was Lucifer’s sign to leave. 

He left with a heavy heart and fear cramping up his wings. He could already feel his own Need starting to burn cold and unforgiving in his grace, and he understood why the omegas went to Sam. He was a strong and powerful alpha. He burned so hotly like no other alpha Lucifer had ever met. Not even the other archangels burned like Sam did, and it made the cold Need growing in Lucifer’s grace worsen.  
  
Lucifer was hiding at the place in Heaven he called home, but he had to leave soon as not to endanger Heaven and the younger angels when Gabriel came to visit. Pulling back from his brother as not to hurt him, Lucifer looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes. “Please, Gabriel… just leave. I’m not going to leave anytime soon, and I don’t want to hurt you by accident. Not like the last time. Don’t make me do this brother.”   
  
But Gabriel paused in his movement and looked at his brother with understanding in his eyes and his wings held open in a gesture of trust. “I know brother, I know, and I’m only here to tell you something.” Gabriel paused to make sure that Lucifer was listing and when the other archangel nodded, only once and sharp, did Gabriel start to talk again.  
  
“Sam was among the first angels our Father created after us archangels. Maybe he was the first angel our Father created after us, I don’t know, and it doesn’t matter for now. What matters now is this, Lucifer; Sam helps every omega in Need that comes to him and asks for help yet he never accepted their courtship, or taken one of them as his own. Never. Until the last time you and I went to meet him. Since then, Sam has refused every omega. He tells them he’s unable to help them any longer and sends them back home. He never did this in the past, and I think you are the reason for this Lucifer. You need to understand something about alphas, Lucifer. For us alphas, to see an omega in pain, we can’t stand it, we want and need to help and that we are unable to help you when you need us the most… it has been killing our brothers and me for a long time Lucifer.”   
  
Gabriel stopped speaking, and his expression turned sad while he was still looking at Lucifer.  
  
“But Sam… I saw it Lucifer, back when we are together at Idafeld. I saw how he was able to not only withstand your grace but to counter and overwrite its effects around you. He’s strong enough to withstand your powers when you’re at your worst; I believe that he can help you Lucifer and I must admit… I am not strong enough to fight the power of your grace when you need me. I may be an archangel, but your powers are completely different from any other archangel, Lucifer. If you want, I can bring you back to Sam.”  
  
Lucifer pulled his wings around himself while listening to Gabriel’s words. He wanted to believe his brother; he wanted but… “How can you be so sure of this Gabriel?” Lucifer’s voice was shaking. The Need is already strong and painful in his body. “I know Lucifer. It’s how Father made us alphas. We want to protect omegas, even from yourself, and Sam is fighting his deepest instinct for some reason, and I think the reason is you. Please, Lucifer. Go to Sam before you can’t take on the long flight anymore, before it’s too late.”   
  
Sighing in defeat and pain, Lucifer unfolded his wings. Ice crystals broke off his feathers and fell to the ground with a clear sound when they broke apart.   
  
“Okay, Gabriel… okay… I will go.”  
  
…  
  
Lucifer flew as fast he could to reach Idafeld. He had to stop several times because pain and Need wrecked his body and when he finally spotted the dancing rings of Idafeld, he gasped in relief only to collide with one of the rings. The force with which the ring was moving pushed Lucifer in the direction of the seventh ring, and he was so exhausted he expected to smash against it, but his uncontrolled flight was suddenly stopped, and comfortable warmth covered Lucifer like a blanket right before he lowered to the ground of one of the balconies.

Looking up, Lucifer noticed the wings of grey and burgundy shielding him from prying eyes and he allowed himself to bathe in the warmth that was Sam. His blinding white wings were crushed under and around him, but Lucifer didn’t care for the moment. He leaned against Sam and breathed his warm scent of fire and metal in and Sam didn’t seem to mind when Lucifer held onto his feathers. Despite their rough appearance, Sam’s feathers were soft as clouds under Lucifer’s fingers and the cold burning pain of Need subdued under the heat emanating from Sam.  
  
“Lucifer, what are you doing here?” Sam’s voice was soft as he held Lucifer against his body and to any other given time, Lucifer would have been surprised that Sam wasn’t pushing him away… but not at this very moment.

 

"It hurts so much," Lucifer whispered with this face pressed against Sam's chest and hands pulling on Sam's feathers. "Time again time again, the Need hurts so much, and I can't turn to anyone because they fear me, fear my strength and the cold of my grace. I don't want to be alone anymore, Sam." Lucifer knew how needy he sounded but it was the truth.  Should Sam turn him down just like the other Omegas Lucifer would go insane this time; He was sure about this. 

 

Sam's hands were scaling hot on Lucifer's back and when the taller angel changed their position on the ground Lucifer didn't resist. Now, the archangel was resting with his face pressed against Sam's heart and Lucifer could feel the flaming hot power of Sam's grace against his own. 

 

  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm the right angel to help you, Lucifer," Sam said, and while his voice was all soft and caring, Lucifer pulled back like Sam had punched him only to find himself unable to move away as Sam's arms closed around him like steel cords. "Hear me out, Lucifer. Afterward, should you decide you want to leave, I won't stop you."   
  
Lucifer didn't look up at Sam or press his face against the firm chest anymore, but his missing resistance seemed to be enough for Sam for the moment because he started to talk again. "The moment I saw you for the first time I was nothing but a fledgling. Young, weak, barely made by our father. I could feel the cold of your grace and how it turned everything around you to ice, but I could feel the beauty behind it as well. The older and more powerful I got the more I wanted to help you when I could feel your distress ringing through the universe, and the cold growing between the worlds was evidence enough that you were suffering all on your own. It broke my heart time and time again, but I knew I wasn't strong enough, not burning enough to help you. When I was given the task to craft your armor, it was like I'm was building it for myself, and I knew it would fit you perfectly even when we never met in person. I just... knew what you would need. I was named Heaven's Blacksmith afterward, when Michael saw the armors, I created for the archangels, yet yours was always the most beautiful."  
  
Lucifer said nothing but listened to every word. His Need only a slow-burning memory in his body.   
  
"The day you and the Archangel Gabriel came to visit this place I felt like our Father had blessed me. To have you so close was like everything I've ever wanted. If not for your brother's presence I wouldn't have let you leave, Lucifer."   
  
Now Lucifer looked up, and Sam was looked at him with glowing eyes while he lowered his wings to cover Lucifer's with his own. "And to finally answer your question; I'm not sure if I can help you because I'm not sure if I can let you go again when you don't need me anymore. I've wanted you as mine for such a long time, Lucifer, I don't trust myself to set you free when you want to leave again even it means to see you suffer alone in your Need, but I would never take you by force. I'd rather rip my grace out than hurt you by taking something that is not mine to take."  
  
Lucifer had heard every word and pushed himself up until he could sit right in Sam’s lap. He studied Sam’s expression and traced the lines of his face with his fingers. “Why should I turn away from you, Sam?” Lucifer’s voice was soft and dream-like while he mapped out Sam’s face without breaking their staring contest. “You, Sam, are what I never found in any other angel. The moment I saw your wings in the clouds I had to follow you and when Gabriel tried to hold me back I was ready to push him out of my way by force should it be necessary. Being here, with you, made it impossible for me to do anything else but notice you. Even my control over my grace wavered, but you only looked at the dying flames around you and ignited their spark, dimmed by the power of an archangel. I don’t know why we’ve never met before, but I know one thing for certain Sam; I want you as I’ve never wanted anything before. If you want me the same way, just a bit, I can be yours as you can be mine.”  
  
Sam leaned closer to Lucifer until their faces were so close to each other that they shared the same breath. “Is that your final answer Lucifer?” Sam looked strangely serious now, and Lucifer pushed his wings against the soft underside of the other angel’s.   
  
Nodding, Lucifer placed a small kiss on Sam’s lips. It was almost shy, but Lucifer had no other idea how to convince Sam of his intentions, that he wanted him and if Sam wanted him to return it couldn’t be any better.  
  
The second Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s his grace flared up bright and cold, and frost started to surround them. Moaning, Lucifer felt the Need come back to life with a vengeance, and he whimpered when Sam gripped him his wing joints to pull him. The look Sam gave Lucifer pushed the Need raging through his grace to new heights, and Lucifer clawed at Sam’s wings when the taller angel didn’t allow Lucifer to press himself back against him. “Fly for me, Lucifer. Fly hard and fast; I will be right behind you.”  
  
It took a few seconds for the words to find their way through Lucifer’s Need-clouded mind but when he understood what Sam wanted from him, Lucifer spread his wings and pushed himself into the dark plane of the universe surrounding Sam’s world of forges and fire.  
  
While he tried to put more distance between himself and Sam, Lucifer looked down. Sam was still standing on the balcony, but his wings were spread wide, and Lucifer saw that the burgundy coloured feathers had started to glow in a deep red while the grey feathers turned almost black against the red light. Sucking his breath in at the beautiful sight, Lucifer ripped his gaze away from Sam when he saw the other angel push himself off the balcony and heading for Lucifer in breathtaking speed.   
  
The Need burning through Lucifer’s body and grace had turned into something else the moment he pushed himself off. It was almost like a strange melody Lucifer had never heard before, though he noticed that small crystals of ice fell off his feathers. He left behind a trail of fine dust that Sam could follow but when the brunet passed the trail of dust the fire burning in the red parts of his wings burned the ice away, and Sam left a trail of burning sparks behind.   
  
The sight alone was enough to make Lucifer want to stop his flight, but the Need urged him to fly harder and faster, to give Sam the chase he wanted.   
  
Not looking behind anymore, Lucifer pushed himself into a speed no angel should be able to follow but the heat scorching the tips of his feathers told him that Sam was right behind him.   
  
Lucifer passed a tumbling comet and used the gravity of a sun to swing by. The gravity gave him an extra boost, and he passed Sam at a speed that the other angel didn’t seem to be able to match. Their trails of fire and crossed and exploded in a kaleidoscope of colours. Lucifer was so transfixed by the beauty of their different powers that he slowed down without noticing it, and that was the moment Sam caught the archangel.  
  
Together, they tumbled through the emptiness of space. Sparks of fire and crystals of ice surrounded and followed them in a cloud of colours and Sam managed to block Lucifer’s wings with his own and together they floated to the abyss enclosed by their combined sparks of grace reacting to each other around them.   
  
“I’ve got you,” Sam whispered in a sultry voice into Lucifer’s ear and pressed himself against Lucifer’s back. The hot skin of his chest pressed hard against Lucifer’s wing joints and the hidden oil glands inside them.   
  
Moaning, Lucifer rubbed himself against Sam, and he could smell himself all around them. “Yes,” Sam hissed and pressed his erection hard against Lucifer’s backside. “Rub yourself all over me, Lucifer. Tell every other angel that there won’t be any other but you for me. I’m yours like you are mine.” Sam licked Lucifer’s neck and with a whimper Lucifer exposed his neck to Sam. He was beyond words already, and when he felt Sam dug his fingers into his oil glands, Lucifer started to struggle, though as Sam let go of him, Lucifer cried out. The archangel fell through the darkness of the space, but Sam was looping around him, surrounding them in sparks of fire that exploded when they hit Lucifer’s crystals of ice before Sam caught Lucifer again.   
  
Sam pressed Lucifer against his chest and sealed his lips to Lucifer’s. The kiss tasted of Lucifer’s wing oil, and it made the archangel groan into the kiss. Sam closed his hand around Lucifer’s hips, and suddenly he noticed that both were stark naked without remembering how they lost their clothes.   
  
Breathing hard, Lucifer looked down between them, and he noticed his own slick glistering on Sam’s skin where they were touching, and his mouth went dry when he saw Sam’s already forming a knot. The Need was burning strong and close to pain in his body, Lucifer lifted himself up and started to lower himself down on Sam’s length.   
  
Burying his nails into Sam’s chest, Lucifer moaned when he felt Sam breach his body. Lucifer had been with other alphas in the past, but none of them had felt so… good. Not like Sam did, and Lucifer was still lowering his body down, but before he closed the final distance and squeezed Sam’s knot for the first time against his rim, Sam pushed him down onto his knot with a hard grip around Lucifer’s hips.   
  
Gasping in surprise and the sudden feeling of being full, Lucifer spread his wings and Sam did the same in answer to Lucifer’s display. The burgundy parts of Sam’s wings were still burning bright as they were still falling through space, and over them, fire and ice exploded again and again.   
  
For a strangely long second, neither moved. Angel and archangel stared at each other in need, arousal and wonder before the once again flaring up the Need in Lucifer forced a whimper from his lips and Sam answered. He started to thrust slowly and deep into Lucifer’s body, and because there was no gravity around them, there was no way to tell in which direction they were falling or if Sam was pushing Lucifer down or if Sam allowed the archangel to find his rhythm.   
  
With every thrust deep into his core, Lucifer could feel his grace react more and more to Sam’s and how the fire was wrapping itself around the ice that was his own grace. Together with the intense feeling of Sam’s growing knot tugging harder and harder on his rim, Lucifer was lost in the sensation of their grace mingling and the way Sam gave him a physical pleasure that that turned the Need into moist heat.   
  
Sam’s knot felt huge whenever he pushed himself back into Lucifer’s body, and Lucifer was waiting for the final moment when their bodies would be locked together… only to feel Sam pull back once again.  
  
Roaring in anger, Lucifer tried to pull Sam, to push himself back down on Sam’s hard length, when the other angel was suddenly behind him. One of Sam’s strong hands held Lucifer around the hip while the other was placed on his shoulder. Before Lucifer could give voice to his anger again, Sam pushed forcefully back into Lucifer’s body.   
  


Roaring in pleasure this time, Lucifer couldn’t fight the natural response of his wings spreading out for Sam to see them in all their glory. Sam growled deep in his chest and never stopped his merciless thrusts which he only enhanced with powerful beats of his wings and with one last sturdy flap, Sam pushed his knot fully into Lucifer’s body.   
  
Now physically connected and unable to separate, Lucifer howled in pleasure when the Need burned away under the force of Sam’s grace as the angel claimed Lucifer as his mate. Lucifer’s instincts screamed at him, which were confused at the onslaught of feelings. Pleasure, pain, _Sam_. Grace of fire and ice fused together while Sam growled and snarled whenever Lucifer tried to physically pull away yet unable to do so as they were still tied together by Sam’s not. Every time Lucifer tried to pull away, Sam pushed his knot deeper into Lucifer’s body only to pull back as much as his knot would allow it and a new wave of pleasure would crash over Lucifer.   
  
It was a fight, a battle of such a different kind yet it took Lucifer a long time before his wings fell against Sam’s and he allowed his newly found mate to just… hold him. Looking up with tired eyes, Lucifer saw Sam smiling down at him while his still glowing wings closed them in while they were once again falling through space and between the stars. Fire and ice left a colourful trail behind them.   
  
“Rest my mate, I will hold you for as long as you need before I want to chase you again.” Smiling tiredly, Lucifer allowed himself to be held by his mate, and he dreamed of the chase he would give Sam the moment he woke up.  
  
…  
  
Far away from the angel and the archangel finding each other, the Archangel Gabriel looked up into the dark sky of the planet he was visiting. Smiling to himself, Gabriel saw the dancing lights of red, grey, blue and white and he was happy, happy, that the brother he loved the most wasn’t alone anymore, and he knew that the Blacksmith was strong enough to keep even Lucifer warm when he was at his coldest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
